Unable
by Cyborg-Kirara
Summary: My Voice was a the highest price I could give Jean HavocXOC M for gore and sexual content
1. Prolouge

Unable

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist. If I did, al would be a girl, not related to ed. Then she and ed would fall in love. Be thankful.**** =D**

So, dark, and cold…why is it like this? I only wanted big sister back! It doesn't matter though. I will find a way; I won't let them take her!

Swirls of black and golden clouds my sight. I feel pain in my throat and back. I'm too scared to open my eyes again, but I have to find Isle! "ILLY! Illy! …*cough*…illy…ill..."

What was this?! My voice was fading and the more I screamed for her, the more it hurt.

"No, I need to call out for isle! She won't be able to hear me!*cough*" I looked farther ahead and was able to make out a distinctive shape. Isle? I began to run towards the shape, limping in pain. The fire on my back, throbbing in sync with my heartbeat.

I saw the black mane of my big sister, her back turned to me. She seemed to be looking up at some kind of door, it was large and grand maybe that was to door to heaven? I was getting off track I turned to Isle. I tried to talk to her but nothing came out. Frustrated with myself, I tapped her on the shoulder excitedly. Isle turned around.

I shrieked.

My dear sister had a gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes were blank and cold.

"Isle?" I said on the verge of tears. "big sister?"

Isle looked blankly at me

"Colette…" The door then opened strange spaghetti-like arms grabbed me and my sister. All I could see was eyes, large knowing eyes…

Then a voice that sounded like Her.

**_Silly girl, you aren't god! You filth, stay silent FOREVER!_**

That's when everything went black.

That morning I was in immense pain. My throat burned so bad…It was as if I couldn't get enough water. I hacked, but no sound came out. It hurt so bad, I began to cry, Dry soundless heaves made their way out of my gaping mouth. My lips chapped to a painful degree.

Where was Isle? Was she okay?

Gingerly, I turned my head to the side. I was greeted with the nightmarish sight ever. I couldn't tell if the squirming thing in the middle of the floor was my sister or not…all I know is that it was wrong. So wrong.

_"Illy?"_ I tried. I wasn't about to give on her yet, there was still hope.

Isle was just a little damaged that's all.

Big sis could be fixed up just like if she broken her leg or something.

_It's okay, Illy, I'll fix you up._ I guess she heard me because her eye(which seemed to be now twice as large as it used to be) looked at me. I still saw Isle Cortez in those eyes. They looked hurt and confused.

_You must be feeling really bad, just relax okay? I have to clean all that blood off of you._ Although pain shot up my back and throat, I simply limped back to that heaping mass that was my sister. Her arms and legs were in awkward and twisted positions. Her once tan skin, now pale and sickly. I fetched some wet towels and warm water.

_Now hold still, I know you always hated taking a bath with me big sister, but now its totally necessary._ I began washing off the blood, pale skin glistened in the morning dew. It made Isle look a little more human.

_Sunlight looks good on you…_ The mass groaned.

_Your welcome. I chirped happily._ That was when I knew Illy had a chance.

* * *

"COLette…"

That was Isle first words as a homunculi. I was ecstatic.

That verified that I still had a chance, that Isle had a chance. It was funny though, once she said it, she couldn't stop. "Colette, colette, colette, colette." It was like a second language when she was done with it. Her speech consisted of various different voice levels of saying my name. I would giggle at her sometimes eliciting a series of angry sounding "Collette's" That was one week after the incident. I also realized that I could no longer talk. That was fine. As long as I could talk to Isle and have her here with me, I was fine…

Isle and I have a telepathic connection. I could feel what she feels and vice versa. We could talk to each other telepathically too, I didn't know how we could, but I think it had something to do with the Gate. It showed me plenty of strange images. They seem to be stuck on my mind.

Two weeks after the incident, Isle began to look, presentable to say the least. She still had some abnormities that made her look less than human. Her arm when way past her legs and she was very short. I couldn't help but to compare her to pygmy of some sorts. Isle still had eyes too big for her head, they were so large and glossy she looked a little lost. There were unsightly bags underneath her eyes that made her look tired, along with her large eyes this made her look tired and alert at the same time. I taught her how to walk again and how to eat properly. She learned quickly.

Three weeks after that she began to look human. It was almost as if it happened overnight. She would grow taller and taller with every inch. Her hair began to return to it's natural length. No longer the dark chocolate she was use to, but pitch black sheen rivaling mine. In one month, you would swear we were twins.

* * *

Oct. 3rd, 1911

Isle could now talk. Albeit like a six year-old child, but she could finally communicate. At that night however, it seemed that Isle was terrified out of her mind.

"Make it stop, Colette, make it stop!"

_Make what stop?_

Thunder shot fiercely across the sky. The sky was turning a sick gray and purple. It reminded me of that day. It couldn't be…

_Isle, stay here. _I pointed at her, one eyebrow raised, she knew I meant business when I did that; she nodded had, making her long hair bounce up and down.

I threw on my lime yellow rain coat and walked out cautiously. I never saw it rain this hard in risembol. Far away, I saw strange lighting from Trisha's house. That's strange. I thought. Walking closer, realization dawned on me. Human Transmutation.

_Oh my dear god._ I covered my mouth as I watched the colors go from a benign gold to threatening dark purple. It brought back memories to that night. I wish I seen it coming earlier, Trisha mention them taking up alchemy, and then I few years later she died… As children, they too must have stumbled on to the concept of bringing one back to life. Hadn't she perfected it? No… She most likely was a copy of her once snappy older sister. Isle was eighteen. She acted like she was ten. That led me to believe that isle simply needed to be caught up, that's all, but was that truly it? What if Isle never grew up? I shook of those thoughts violently, and ran as fast as I could to the now multicolored house. I was a bit scared myself so I stopped twenty yards of the house. I was so frustrated with myself. I couldn't yell out to see if they were okay. (Which was probably a dumb question, mind you) nor would I risk going past this imaginary line. Finally after what seem to be an eternity, the lights stopped. I opened the doors warily.

"Ms. Cortez, we couldn't bring her back…Please help my brother."

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! *pushes you off the cliff* Mwahahah! Sorry that this focuses so much on the sisters, but more Ed and Al will come soon! Oh yeah._ THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE! _Its horror/suspense all the friggin way. There will be pairings, but they won't be the main focus. Please PM me your reviews but cause I'm super new to this site. Constructive criticism helps me and you and flames only help me and L make smores, L LOVES smores. ;D**


	2. The birthday of bad memories

Unable

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Now, excuse me while I go to the emo corner and cry about it….**

"Ms. Cortez, we couldn't bring her back…Please help my brother."

It was worse than I expected, the oldest, Ed, was in a suit of armor's arm (I presumed that was al.) his arm and leg was decapitated. Ed was bleeding profoundly. Gently, I picked Edward and gestured Alphonse to follow. I had to take them to Pinako's place so she could help them. I tore of a piece of cloth from my sundress and wrapped it around the stumps so slow the bleeding. We hurriedly began to run to Pinako's.

I waited anxiously for five hours. I worried that the boys wouldn't make it, I was wrong however. Pinako told me the boy's were just fine. I let out a sigh of relief, I then remembered that isle's was probably waiting for her…

"Ms. Cortez…?" I turned around to meet Winry, she was just as anxious I was.

I looked at her expectantly.

"Al wants to talk to you."

I walked hesitantly to the back room. I stuck my head in the door.

Al looked up from his trance.

"Ms. Cortez, thank you."

I smiled sadly, and then made a writing gesture with my hands.

"Oh, uh, there's notepad to your left, ma'am."

Twitch…

Writing on the notepad I put:

**Oh Al! How many times do I have to tell you? I not a ma'am!**

"oh sorry!"

"it's quite alright" I wrote. "How is your brother?"

" Big brother is fine, I'm sure he'll be fine.

I nodded

" I have to go home, knowing Isle," I wrote " She be tearing the house apart."

I waved one last time and ran back home.

Well it was as I expected. The place was a mess, and Illy was right in the middle of it.

"Happy Seventeenth birthday Big Little sister." She said with an expectantly happy face. I tried to put the fact that she had made a total mess behind me. The point is, she made me a cake for my birthday, which I forgot all about. That meant she was my sister. My goal and life. She handed me a lopsided piece (complete with egg shells…

-_-')

_Thanks Illy, but uh, you do know it's in the dead of night, why didn't you do this earlier?_

"You would have found out, and I wanted it to be a surprise…" Then, "Don't be mad."

I'm not mad.

"Okay, have a piece."

I smiled uneasily and bit a piece, it wasn't all that bad. Save for the random eggshell.

"I forgot to sing happy birthday."

_It's okay illy, go to sleep._

"I'm not sleepy, and you look so sad, what's wrong with my big little sister?"

_Nothing, go to bed Illy. Please, I need some time to think.._

Silence

"Okay Colette, thank you."

For what?

"For closing the scary door."

* * *

**A\N: I'm so sorry, grabs reader's legs and cries. I hane writers block, and I've been working on this thing for Two DAMN days!**

**The next chapter will be better I promise! Please review, Constructive Critsiscm is prefered. I saw sixteen hits! That alone makes me happy! :0 But please review, be it insults or not, as long as you tell me whats wrong with it, i'll be fine! Honest *pouts***


	3. Attention readers!

**Attention readers of Unable!: I Won't be updating this story for two reasons, **

**1. I haven't seen FMA in a while, and if I continue this story, I could screw it up, big time.**

**2. Barely any reviews. I'm sorry, but unless I get as least 10 reviews i'm i won't update. Sorry again.**


End file.
